


【剑莫】The Prince

by Yaanime



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaanime/pseuds/Yaanime
Summary: 存档，假如呆毛王没有拿起湖中剑而是拿起圣枪，并在莫德雷德揭示身份时接纳了她





	1. Chapter 1

银甲的骑士骑着高头的战马，穿过重重的迷雾，自破晓中飞驰而来。那夸张的面甲骇人，似死神一样，身后紧随着的，是嘈杂的马蹄声。

英格兰的妖精抱着血珠一样鲜红的覆盆子，险些被马蹄踩到。它气鼓鼓地——棕红色的胡子快要吹到天上——打了响指。

只见那比夜色还要黑的骏马的前蹄被空气绊住，失了重心，身体坠向前面。

妖精发出桀桀的怪笑，然而马背上矮小的骑士猛地扼住缰绳，将那马儿高高拉起。马在寂静的清晨中发出嘹亮的咴咴声，前蹄凌空而踏，落到地上，阻止了悲剧的跌倒。

清晨的空气又湿又凉，林间的鸟儿婉转啁啾。骑士的马后有更多的骑士，在马蹄声和溅起的泥点中，朝向王都。

“是游击骑士莫德雷德来了！”一位醉汉瘫坐在小巷里，挥舞着干枯的手。

“淑女们，绅士们，快把你们的女儿锁起来吧！千万别被那位‘骑士大人’看见！不然她们的心儿就会飞到卡美洛的王都去，再也不回来了！”他叫嚷，关了一口劣质的麦酒，酒水流进了他乱蓬蓬的胡子里，连他胡子里的跳蚤都受不了地逃了出来。

无数匹战马从一个个巷口穿梭而过，其终点是白垩之城——卡美洛。

纯白的王城高耸，肃正骑士们持剑或是持枪侍立道路两侧。银甲的矮小骑士气宇轩昂地走在最前面，盔甲随步伐碰撞出脆响。

踏上一层又一层的台阶，穿过长而又长的走廊。厚重且高的大厅门被推开，在红毯的尽头是高高在上的王座。

骑士摘下头盔，甩了甩头，她的仪容不那么体面，金色的马尾和发辫被汗水打湿，脸颊上还有灰迹。虽然才仅有五英尺多一点那么高，但却有战士一样坚毅而锐利的目光。

骑士昂首阔步，一手按着腰间的佩剑，一手提着自己的头盔，走向了王座前。

王已经坐在王座上了，端丽而威严，她双唇紧抿，一言不发，安静得让大厅里的老鼠都屏住了气息。

“王，西南的龙种巢穴我已经扫荡而空了。”她单膝跪下，谦恭地低下头，向亚瑟王进行汇报。她将战斗的过程一一向王说明，从寻得龙穴到迎战巨龙。那龙足有十米那么高，能喷出带毒的龙息和足以融化任何金属的炽热火焰。

龙的鳞片能把任何兵器崩断，最后她在掩护下冲到龙的肚子下，用剑将它开膛破肚，还被黏糊糊的龙血和内脏淋了一身。

骑士描绘得绘声绘色，两旁侍立的大臣和贵族们却皱起眉头。他们跟着骑士的描述又躲又闪，就好像他们才是和龙搏斗的人。

“你做的很好，”听完了报告，王说。她和骑士样貌相仿只是更为成熟，看起来比骑士要高上许多，胸脯饱满呼之欲出，“可以回去休息了，莫德雷德卿。”

“是。”骑士——莫德雷德再度垂首。

莫德雷德，是不列颠盛名广传的圆桌骑士团的末席，同时也是亚瑟王——阿尔托莉雅•潘德拉贡的私生子，王不名誉的象征。

 

“跳起来吧！克怀洛！”胡子蓬乱的男人喜滋滋地扬起手高喊，然后拨动他的琉特琴。大芦管洪亮而喜悦，木笛声呜呜咽咽，在人群中一位褐发的少女拿着铃鼓欢快地跳起了舞。

她的长裙像花瓣一样散开，雪白的小腿在裙下若隐若现，合着节拍，她的鞋把酒馆的地板踢得踢踏作响。当她结束旋转时，像鸟儿一样掠过人们的面前。少女的芬芳还未散去，她便回到了视线的中央，笑着一倾身，便能看见少女雪白的胸脯和上面淡淡的细碎的雀斑。

人们欢呼着、鼓掌跺脚，将酒杯高高举起，喝掉更多的淡啤酒。王城下的这家酒馆有个奇怪的名字，叫一大袋胡萝卜，今晚热闹非凡。

门口的门铃响了响，一个穿着斗篷戴着兜帽的人走了进来，那个人匆匆地穿过人群，坐到吧台前，丢出一枚银币。

“给我随便弄些吃的，我饿死了。”戴兜帽的人说。

吧台后的老板挑起了他灰色的眉毛，一边用脏兮兮的抹布擦酒杯一边说：“你知道我们这里是酒馆吧。”

“你变得越来越小气了，亨利，”那人把兜帽摘下，抱怨了起来，“你知道城堡里吃的都是些什么东西，给我点什么，我快饿死了！”

“我就该知道，你一回来就肯定会到我这里找吃的。”酒吧老板亨利翻了个白眼把银币塞到了口袋里，扯着脖子向后面嚷嚷：“老婆子！给我把面包什么的拿来！莫德雷德来了！”

莫德雷德转过头去看人群里的表演，扭头去问亨利：“那个姑娘是谁？”

“是克怀洛，前些天和她的父亲一起来到城里，怎么？你被她迷上了？”亨利把一大杯蜜酒推到莫德雷德的面前，这位矮小的骑士老爷总是来光顾他的生意，不过不是来喝酒，而是来吃饭，似乎城堡里的饭菜不能让其满意似的。

“没有。”莫德雷德又看了看那少女，少女越过人群对她眨了眨眼，那双漂亮的棕色眼珠满是笑意。莫德雷德举起酒杯向少女示意，然后转回到吧台。

“我的老爷，我听说你早上就回来了。”亨利和她闲谈。

“先是觐见，然后去找阿规格文那个古板的家伙述职，接下来是训练和比武，好不容易才逃出来……呼。”莫德雷德灌了一大口蜜酒，发出相当粗鲁的声音。

显然她的话里漏了一步，她现在可比早上的时候看起来整洁多了。蓬乱的脏兮兮的金发被洗得干干净净，编好两侧的发辫，和散发在脑后高高束成马尾。不管怎么看，脱下了盔甲的莫德雷德都是一名少女的样貌和体格，这样的她确实是不列颠广为人知的亚瑟王阿尔托莉雅•潘德拉贡的亲儿子，卡美洛的继承人，圆桌骑士末席，莫德雷德。

“你也真够辛苦的。”亨利对她说的这些知道得不多，正巧他的妻子，一个腰杆壮实的女人把食物端到了莫德雷德的面前。

刚烤出来的油亮的粗麦面包和一大块奶酪，烘豆子和堆成小山的香肠。莫德雷德立刻抛弃了蜜酒，抓起面包就往嘴里塞去。

“玛丽，你烤得面包还是那么好吃。”她一手拿着面包，对女人行了个不大标准的骑士礼，含混不清地说着话。她像几百年没吃过饭似的，叉着香肠一根一根快速地填进胃里。那些香肠被烤得滋滋作响，微糊的表皮稍微受压便会爆出肉汁。她吃得飞快，根本不会被噎住，不多久那块面包就消失得无影无踪，玛丽又把更多的烤土豆码到了她的盘子里。

不管看多少次都会令人目瞪口呆，莫德雷德那堪称娇小（如果对本人这么说只怕要被她的重剑砍掉脑袋）的身体能够塞下那么多食物，真不知这好胃口到底是来自她的父亲还是母亲。亨利也曾经怀疑过莫德雷德的性别，不过看看这饭量他觉得还是要相信她——当然这么容易被蒙混过去，也和附在莫德雷德身上的魔术有关。

盘子里的食物很快被一扫而空，除了最开始的那些，又先后填入了许多烤土豆、鸡腿和肉馅派，最后莫德雷德慢条斯理地剥着甜薯的皮，盘子里已经只剩下峋峋的鸡骨了。

她现在看起来和觐见王的时候完全不一样了，更像是每个她这个年龄（或者说，至少看起来像她这个年龄）那么大的孩子一样。

“嘿！我能吃一个吗？”莫德雷德正要把甜薯也吃掉，突然一个甜美的声音从她的身后传来。在人群中跳舞的克怀洛轻巧地跳到她身边，颊边的头发被汗水打湿，她看起来累坏了，丰满的胸脯上下起伏，不停地用手扇着风。

“完全可以，女士。”已经吃饱了的莫德雷德显然脾气好得很，她把甜薯给了女孩儿，女孩儿坐在她旁边的椅子上吃了起来。

“我叫克怀洛，”女孩儿说，“你看起来是老主顾了。”

“为什么会知道？”莫德雷德问她。

克怀洛耸了耸肩，说：“亨利几乎从来不卖吃的，每天晚上我都要饿死了。”

“嘿！你不能这么说我！”亨利抗议了起来，“如果你给我那么多钱我也会给你吃的。”

“抱歉，”她笑了笑，吞下了剩下的甜薯，烫得直呼气，“我可没什么钱，我得把钱存起来，给我自己存一份嫁妆。”

“对了，你叫什么名字，我还没问你。”克怀洛又看向莫德雷德，她说话的语速很快，声音像夜莺一样动听。

“莫德雷德。”她说。

“所以你就是大家说的会把城里的女孩儿都迷住的骑士莫德雷德。”克怀洛恍然大悟。

莫德雷德皱起了眉：“别把我和那帮流氓骑士划到一边去，我可不像兰斯洛特、高文和崔斯坦他们那样，随便哪个女人和他们说话就被迷得团团转了。”

“噗嗤，”克怀洛笑了起来，“天啊，我还是头一次听见有人这么说圆桌骑士，难道他们不都是礼貌又体面的英俊绅士吗？”

莫德雷德翻了个白眼：“那只是他们演出来给人看的……”她来了兴致，开始把圆桌骑士们每个人出过的洋相一一说给克怀洛听。那些轶事把少女逗得咯咯娇笑，险些从椅子上滑下去。莫德雷德把她扶住，像每个骑士应该有的那样彬彬有礼地送回到椅子上。

克怀洛比莫德雷德要高上一些，但那并不妨碍她觉得脸上发烧，她们相谈甚欢，克怀洛还会给莫德雷德讲她在各个城市的酒吧里跳舞遇见的奇人异事。

月亮从西升到中天，夜晚的乌鸫发出嘹亮的叫声。克怀洛又跳了几支舞，她的舞蹈那么明快动人，整个酒吧里的人都因着她而豪饮，那让亨利的钱口袋迅速鼓了起来。

“我觉得你真的该给她些吃的东西。”莫德雷德坐在一边看。

“我都让她在我这里表演了。”亨利说。

莫德雷德从自己的口袋里摸索了一会，又翻出来几枚银币，丢到了亨利的手里：“至少够她晚上吃点什么的。”

亨利小心翼翼地把钱收起来，说：“我真的觉得你看上她了，像你这样的身份想追到她是很容易的。”

莫德雷德的眼神黯淡了下来：“我……我想我应该没可能这么做。”

“我们的王是很宽容的，他应该不会反对你。”亨利说。

“是啊……我知道……”她说。

但并不是这个原因，她想。

“莫德雷德，你要和我一起跳舞吗？”克怀洛像一阵旋风一样跑到莫德雷德面前，牵起她的手要拉她和她共舞。

“愿意为您效劳。”莫德雷德夸张地鞠躬，轻快地和她走到了人群中央。她们跳着双人舞，将气氛煽动到顶峰。整个酒吧里的人都两两一对，即使是两个大汉也勾着手，晃晃悠悠地踢着腿。亨利和玛丽也从吧台后走出来，跟着音乐绕着圈。

门铃忽然再次响起，一位穿着铠甲的肃正骑士出现在了门口，一大袋胡萝卜里的人都凝固住了，不知道王的骑士所来何意。

“莫德雷德卿。”骑士戴着厚厚的面甲，声音显得低沉可怖。

“……”莫德雷德松开了克怀洛的手。她捡起掉在地上的斗篷，披回身上，临走前又向她致意，然后跟着肃正骑士离去。

夜晚带着寒意的风吹散了酒意，莫德雷德打了个冷战，将斗篷裹紧。无需多言，她清楚是谁遣肃正骑士来找她。

而不论是哪位骑士找来，都不知道那一位找莫德雷德的真意，唯有两个当事人清楚。

这是深夜的幽会。

她和她的父亲，不列颠的王，阿尔托莉雅•潘德拉贡，有不伦的关系。


	2. 第二章

卡美洛王宫不需要火把或是油灯，工匠将充满魔力的白水晶镶嵌起来就可以散发出柔和的光亮，这设计出于宫廷魔术师梅林之手，虽然那狡猾的梦魇早就不知道躲去哪里了，但他的设计长久地留在了卡美洛的王宫之中。  
王宫拥有巨大的花园，于其中心设有一座高大的树篱迷宫。那些植物终年翠绿，修剪齐整像一道道曲折的城墙。忍冬花和犬蔷薇的藤蔓盘绕着篱笆，花朵早已因入夜而收拢成花苞，残余的花香却仍留在空气中。  
若你能从远处看去，便可知道在树篱迷宫的中央有一座攀满白蔷薇的拱顶，拱顶属于一座大理石凉亭，那凉亭优美而高大，醒目而隐秘。此乃卡美洛王宫中唯一不被水晶光芒所覆盖的建筑，即使大理石毫不染尘，花瓣比山巅积雪还要白，也没法驱散那里的晦暗。  
这是私会的绝佳场合。  
不列颠的王者站在凉亭中，蓝绿色的双眸在黑夜中也那么明亮。她穿着单薄的蓝色丝绸长裙，裙裾垂落在地面上。她的双手交叠于身前，就那么站着，等待有人来此觐见。  
无需多久，一个披着斗篷的矮小身影穿过夜色踏上台阶。仲夏的空气潮湿黏腻，阿尔托莉雅什么也没有说，她直接拥住了来者的肩膀，弯下腰给了深夜访客一个吻。  
厚棉布的斗篷委顿于地，发出一声闷响。被阿尔托莉雅拥抱亲吻的人，并没有反抗，也没有配合，双手只是虚搭在她的上臂，被她引着坐在她的腿上。  
激烈的亲吻声在这寂静的夜里显得格外嘹亮，湿黏的空气让气氛变得更加焦灼。她的右手解开了少女的红色发带，手指插进暖烘烘的发间，把发辫搅开，让那些金发披散而下。她的左手灵活地把细麻布的上衣下摆从腰带里拉出来，钻进去，在那瘦削的背上抚摸着。  
多可笑，那位肃正的、高洁的王和她的私生子偷情，就连天上的月亮也耻于见证这荒谬的场景而扯住经过的乌云把自己藏在其后。  
“你去喝酒了？”漫长的一吻过后，阿尔托莉雅皱着眉，质问。她已经把莫德雷德上衣撩得很高了，露出少女还未发育完全的胸部下缘和突出的被薄薄的肌肉覆盖着的肋骨。  
“是啊……你不能要求我总在王宫里待着。”莫德雷德喘息着回答。  
不需要去看都知道她肯定是逆反而嘲讽的表情，但掌下发烫的皮肤却说着她至少已经脸红了。阿尔托莉雅叹了一口气：“我并没有要求你总是在王宫里待着，而且你从五月节之后就没回过卡美洛。”  
莫德雷德抿着嘴，被阿尔托莉雅戳中了要害。  
“有人问你去了哪里，我只能告诉他们你去为我巡视国土了，作为继承人，你至少应该在五月节的比武大会上出面，像兰斯洛特他们学着些，他们从不会错过任何一次比武。”阿尔托莉雅用有些严厉的口气说，手指缓缓地梳着莫德雷德的头发。  
“哦……”莫德雷德嘟囔着，“反正又是那些贵族的礼仪面子什么的……”  
“如果你想要做我的继承人，你就得这么做。”她说。  
“像兰斯洛特那样，和你的王后偷情吗？不过也许我做得比他更好些，我是在和国王偷情，多么骑士风尚。”莫德雷德刻薄地指出。  
这次轮到阿尔托莉雅沉默了，跨坐在她腿上的少女为自己夺回一城而洋洋自得。但很快她就遭了报应，阿尔托莉雅抓住她的右手按在自己的胸口上。那饱满的乳房令莫德雷德的手像被火灼伤一样，但是阿尔托莉雅并没允许她放手。  
“我不否认你的所说，我们所做的事并没有更高尚……”  
“看，”莫德雷德更加刻薄，咄咄逼人，“为了您的名誉起见我应当远离卡美洛，您可以随便给我块封地，就算是要和马克王做邻居都可以，不然到他们的奸情无法掩盖的时候，您就没任何立场了。”  
“但以上的要求是我作为你的国王的要求，下面的才是我作为阿尔托莉雅……”她顿了顿，并没加上那个姓氏，“……的个人要求，我希望你能留在卡美洛，至少多来看看我，我思念你，莫德雷德。”  
她无比坦诚地说。  
未能收回的手能够感受到心跳，每一次搏动都让莫德雷德的心脏抽搐，她有些苦涩地说：“作为你人性的锚吗？我知道的……”  
“……我无法否定你，这确实是一部分理由。”阿尔托莉雅说，但那不是全部，她真的希望自己有勇气能把所有的话说出来。她直觉很准，若是她不能把全部的对莫德雷德的情感讲明，后果会不堪设想。  
然而莫德雷德并没有给她机会，一下子搂住她的脖颈，再次和她接吻。  
莫德雷德的嘴里还惨留着蜜酒的余味，阿尔托莉雅并不讨厌酒的味道，她只是因莫德雷德的回避而感到不满。但她并不会再把话题进行下去，当一个人试图转移话题，那代表她还没准备好去直面它。作为年长的一方，她有必要等待莫德雷德做好准备，尽管这关系扭曲得厉害，但是这不也是一个扭曲的时代吗？  
她坦然地亲吻着莫德雷德，身体前倾几乎要把那少女压得倒在冰凉的石桌上。她用那双执枪挽马的手肆意地在莫德雷德的皮肤上游走，从胸前一路滑下，握着她的腰杆，手指伸到了裤子的里面。  
阿尔托莉雅亲吻莫德雷德的唇，然后在她的颈部啄吻数下。即使是圆桌骑士也会受到病魔的侵蚀，但好在一点点的魔术可以阻碍恼人的夜风闯入凉亭。斗篷被不知名的手牵引着，从地上飞到石桌上，自己展开铺平。阿尔托莉雅抱起莫德雷德，把她压在了石桌上。  
她将更多的吻洒在了少女尚孱弱的胸膛，虽然能够拿起重剑勇猛地作战，但是从表面的身体规格来看，莫德雷德甚至不如一个同龄的在田地里劳作的村姑。因为摩根邪恶的魔术，即使年龄增长莫德雷德的身体也不会再成长了。  
这是一个诅咒，阿尔托莉雅十分清楚。人的身体不成长，心智的成长也会渐渐变质，但总有一天她会把灿然辉耀的王剑授予给莫德雷德，也许这样会阻碍悲剧的发生吧……  
她想。  
阿尔托莉雅含住了莫德雷德的乳尖，小小的肉粒因暴露在空气中而变得坚硬，而后在口腔的热度中软化。用舌尖挑逗，用牙齿轻咬，莫德雷德很快就发出了呻吟。  
她的右手抚摸着莫德雷德的左胸，弧度并不大，一只手就可以轻松包覆住。她也曾经有过这样的少女时期，如果莫德雷德的身体还能继续成长，大概胸部的尺寸也会增长吧。  
少女的乳房很柔软，被揉搓的时候乳尖也被剐蹭。莫德雷德的双腿细微地蹭动着，渐入佳境。  
阿尔托莉雅的吻继续向下，沿着腹部若有若无的肌肉线条来到脐部、小腹，最终抵达私处的上方。  
莫德雷德的裤子早就被阿尔托莉雅脱掉了，露出光洁的下体和双腿。即便瘦削，却也是骑士的双腿，能够自由地在大地上奔跑或是骑着骏马驰骋在险峻的路上。  
阿尔托莉雅的手搭在她的腿根上，从上抚摸到坚硬的膝头，然后从那里将它们分开，自己挤身进去。  
莫德雷德没有反抗，她顺从地躺在石桌上，胸膛起伏。  
略带凉意的指尖触及私处，带来了轻微的瑟缩。阿尔托莉雅把手指搓热，分开莫德雷德私处的两片软肉，手指长驱直入。那里已经泛起了湿意，手指沿着缝隙划动两下，少女的腿便本能地夹紧了她的腰。  
她熟门熟路，对莫德雷德的身体了如指掌，甚至比本人还更清楚哪里是情欲的开关。她的指尖向上，分开两条更小的嫩肉，在它们的顶端触及一枚肉粒。轻微的拨动就可以带来巨大的效果，毫不意外的，她听到莫德雷德发出了像哭泣一样的呻吟，夹着她腰肢的双腿颤抖了起来。  
她凑上前，再次吻住了莫德雷德的双唇，舌尖探到她的口中，邀请她的舌尖和自己的纠缠。她用拇指继续拨弄着肉粒，食指和中指并拢，深深地插进了莫德雷德的小穴内。  
火热而潮湿的穴肉吸吮着她的手指，莫德雷德的身体也绷紧了。喘息声被唇瓣堵住变成了呜咽，阿尔托莉雅一面爱抚着莫德雷德的乳房，一面在她的禁地抽插。  
那里很快变得更加潮湿，爱液理所应当地溢出。她很快找到了另一处敏感点，手指轻轻上钩就能听见莫德雷德的尖叫声。  
一阵夜风拂过树篱与凉亭，树叶与树叶、花与花之间摩擦出沙沙的响动，到了夜里，各种各样夜行的生灵都会出现，白天属于人类，夜晚属于精灵，这已经是幻想生物们作出的最大让步了。  
因此夜晚只是人类所以为的适合于偷情的时间了。  
阿尔托莉雅，撩起了长长的裙摆，本该是女性平滑的下体此时生着一根属于男子的粗长肉柱。她扶着自己的性器，抵在了躺在石桌上的莫德雷德的穴前，挺腰径直插入。石桌上少女的上半身立刻拱得将要折断，足尖绷紧到痉挛的地步。不列颠的女王伸手把她再次捞入自己的怀中，将自己全部埋进了她的穴内。  
她的气息也渐渐粗重，等待了一年多让她足够焦躁，甚至差点就直接在莫德雷德的体内到达顶峰。但是增长的年龄也让她更加有耐性，她紧搂着莫德雷德的后背，莫德雷德也拥住了她的肩背，食指发力。  
呻吟一声高过一声，即使是最放浪的妓女也会羞红了脸。可这秽乱之事就切切实实地发生在了白垩之城卡美洛之中，并且不仅一次。  
她们亲吻、耳鬓厮磨，连接处被体液弄得湿哒哒的，衣料也沾上了些液体。阿尔托莉雅与她的私生子在做爱，用她畸生的阴茎将莫德雷德的阴穴一次次操开，让莫德雷德尖叫不已。欲望让她无法停止索取，即使莫德雷德不断请求着暂停也不会停下来。  
高贵的完美的王，终于无法维持她冰冷的面罩，若此时有光亮，可以看到她的脸颊和莫德雷德的一样鲜红。盘得一丝不苟的金发变得缭乱，她需求无度，将积累了一年多的精液灌注进莫德雷德的体内。  
在短暂的休息后，她又让莫德雷德骑跨在自己的身上，扶着她的腰上下移动，从那个角度更能看见莫德雷德陷入情欲的脸，也能进入到更深的地方。  
天啊……我可以这么做上一整夜！欲望令人疯狂，使人变质成丑陋的东西，但是失去了欲望的人类，又怎么能称作人类？那样的思想只会在她和莫德雷德做爱的时候出现，短暂地让她夺回作为人的人性，不会被伦戈米尼亚德侵蚀。  
她第一万次亲吻莫德雷德的唇，沉迷于接吻所带来的震颤。她第一次吻莫德雷德的时候连心脏都发麻，可现在她却想要更多。阿尔托莉雅女性的部分也流出了爱液，更多的都在魔术回路的作用下转化成了精液射入莫德雷德的身体中。  
当莫德雷德第五次达到高潮，穴肉痉挛着绞紧了阿尔托莉雅的肉柱。大量的精液再度射入她的体内，将原本在里面的挤出，也让她平坦的小腹隆起微妙的弧度。  
莫德雷德气喘吁吁、狼狈不堪，而阿尔托莉雅并没有比她好多少，甚至更加疲劳。她不得不承认莫德雷德就像一条活蹦乱跳的小猎犬，力气大得惊人，拉都拉不住。  
她当然承认，并为她有比自己强的地方而感到欣喜——每一个父亲都会为其子的优秀而骄傲。阿尔托莉雅绝不否认这点，就像她并不否认自己在做不洁之事，即使脑海里一直有一个声音在告诉她：“这是假的，是一个梦，该醒过来了。”  
夜色彻底统治了大地，但距离黎明也没有太长的时间。莫德雷德已经瘫软在阿尔托莉雅的怀里，阿尔托莉雅疲惫地轻吻她的发旋。  
她望向东方，等待着思考是否应该回到卧室修整。大约过了一刻钟的时间，她做出了决定。于是她将莫德雷德叫醒，适当地整理仪容，穿过曲折的迷宫，去往国王的寝宫。  
当她们离开，一双紫色的眼睛凭空在凉亭中显现。  
它眨了眨，消失在了空气中。


End file.
